The Ghostbusters's Catastrophe
by StormyWolfBowler
Summary: Cat owners beware! Kylie and Eduardo are still fighting while cats all over the city are acting strange. What has this got to do with the new exibit at the museum? COMPLETE!!!! Slight Kylie/Eduardo thing in the last chapter... I'll slim it down. Read on!
1. The Normal Day

****

Disclaimer: I love EGB and just make up fics for them in my head. This is the first one that I have tried to get on paper (or whatever) so I hope I've done ok. For some reason I have an obsession with Eduardo getting turned into something… Oh well. Enjoy!

The Ghostbusters's _Cat_astrophe

Part 1: The Normal Day

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

"Cats!"

"Dogs!"

It was a normal day at the firehouse. That's right, Eduardo and Kylie were battling it out again over a petty argument while everyone else could only wait until it cooled over. The others had figured out a long time ago that you couldn't reason with either of them when they were fighting like this. Once and a while Garrett tried to break it up just to get snapped at by Kylie. Though whenever it seemed like it was going to get physical Egon stepped between the two and was usually capable of making some kind of work that would keep them separated. This fight had no need for physical attacks so it seemed that this would last a while. 

It was another slow day with no calls, no work, and nothing to do. Even though no one wanted a ghost on the rampage, everyone wanted a call to come in. Even Slimmer was unusually calm. It was a Ghostbusters nightmare.

"Cats!"

"Give me one good reason why cats are better than dogs!" said Eduardo.

"Cats are much smarter than dogs. They're independent, loyal, and don't stink up the whole house!" rallied Kylie. "What makes dogs better than cats?"

"Dogs are way more loyal! And what makes you say that cats are smart? They're stupid enough to not come when you call and you can't teach them any tricks!" 

"That's a sign of independence!" snapped Kylie. "Dogs are stupid enough to roll around in the mud and then come into the house and get it all over the carpet!" The war was starting to heat up enough that Eduardo and Kylie started pacing each other. 

"Oh, and I suppose you've had a dog?" Eduardo inquired.

"Yes, and it was so stupid that--" 

RINGGG…RINGGG…RINGGG…

Janine grabbed the phone. "Yes…… All right…we'll send someone right over. Thanks." She hung up and started reading her newspaper again. 

"Janine! Who called? Where are we going? You're supposed to tell us! That is your job!" said Garrett. 

"Here it is!" Janine yelled throwing down the newspaper. She was pointing at an article about the new museum opening next week. "Garrett, you have to be more patient. Oh, and don't ever tell me what my job is again," she remarked snidely.

"Let's roll!" said Garrett.

"That sounds corny," said Eduardo, "Where did you come up with that?"

"Oh, somewhere." And with that he rolled off to the Ecto1. 


	2. The Museum

****

Part 2: The Museum

The Ecto1 was in tiptop running condition. Of course, they all knew that it never lasted long. Roland always had to spruce it up and clean it. No one knew why he didn't just leave it alone. Well, that's not true; Roland knew why. But no one else had figured it out yet.

Kylie was sitting in back with Eduardo and Garrett. This wasn't uncommon nowadays. For some reason she was more comfortable with Garrett and Eduardo than she was with Roland. Well, more comfortable with Garrett. Eduardo and her always seemed to get into arguments. It wasn't either of their faults; it just seemed to happen. She was comfortable around Eduardo most of the time, just not when they were fighting. She took precautions whenever she was around him to try not to get a fight started. That was one of the reasons she sat back here with Garrett. Since he at least makes an effort to stop quarrels between them, she tried being with him to stop quarrels from happening. 

She sat across from Eduardo for the same reason.

"The museum with have new exhibits such as _Egyptian Idols_, _Under the Sea Artifacts_, and_ The Ancient Civilization_," Read Garrett from the newspaper Janine had given him. "Hey we can see Eddy recreated!"

"Ha ha ha, very funny Garrett," Eduardo replied. He grabbed the newspaper and whacked him on the head. "We should give one a wheel chair and it would look just like you." He swung at Garrett with the newspaper again only to have it yanked out of his hand by Kylie. 

"Would you two behave? We're almost there."

"Correction Kylie, we are there," said Roland from the front seat. "I'm going to park a little ways from the entrance; I don't want anything damaging the car."

"Roland, the more time we waste, the more time the ghost has to escape and get to the car," Kylie said. "Besides, it's bound to be non-destructive or else the cops would be here."

"I guess you're probably right… ok." And he parked not too far away, but far enough for it to take a while to get inside. In an empty parking lot it was stupid but no one said anything. 

Inside the museum they were greeted by a short man who looked extremely worried. He explained that the guards who were supposed to be guarding all of the exhibits had gone missing. "I don't have any idea where they could have gone. I had hoped that they might just be on a break but they haven't returned. Something must be wrong."

"Man, why are you talking to us?" asked Eduardo.

"For once Eduardo's right, this sounds like a job for the police," said Kylie. Eduardo just looked at her with contempt.

"Well, you see, I would have but one of the guards was my son and he was a strong man. I don't think it was a kidnapping or robbery because there was nothing left to suggest a struggle. We have recordings from the security cameras of them making their rounds around the museum and then there's a flash of light and all the tapes just stop. I hope that justifies my decision to call you and that it may help you in your investigation."

"Thank you sir. We'll try our best to find something." Kylie went over and patted him on the back. "If you would just stay in your office while we look around, that would be a big help."

"Oh thank you! Thank you oh so much!" With that he walked into his office and shut the door.

"_Oh thank you, thank you Oh so much!_ Man, the city hires more and more nut jobs than we can handle!" said Eduardo.

"You should be one to talk," muttered Kylie.

"Hey! I heard that!" retorted Eduardo.

"Come on you two, we have work to do," Roland said stepping between them. "Garrett, you check the downstairs exhibits. Eduardo, you check the _Egyptian Idols_ section. Kylie, check the _Under the Sea Artifacts_ section, and I'll check the _Ancient Civilization_ section. Let's split up gang!"

"Isn't that from Scooby Doo?" asked Eduardo.

"My brother Casey has been watching it lately."

"That explains it."

"COME ON!" urged Kylie. And with that she trudged off to her exhibit.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Eduardo.

"She's a girl, it's probably that time of the month or something," explained Garrett.

"IT IS NOT!" came Kylie's reply.

The men turned and looked at each other. "Women," they said in unison and left for their sections of the museum.


	3. The Statue

****

Part 3: The Statue

Eduardo headed towards the _Egyptian Idols_ exhibit thinking about Kylie. It had been forever since she last paid him a nice compliment. The one today really didn't count because it was an insult too. What was her problem anyway? He tried being nice but she always took it so negatively. It didn't help that they fought so constantly. He didn't know why they fought so much, he just knew that he didn't want to.

"Why does she have to be so hateful?" he asked himself, "She acts fine one moment and then explodes on me the next, bringing me into another argument." He remembered what happened when he wished for more respect from Kylie (Episode 13: When You Wish Upon A ... Suitcase? (Be Careful What You Wish For)). He was changed into Pagan, her cat, and, fortunately, was able to help in the capture of the ghost and returned to his own body. That's what he gets for wishing for a better relationship with Kylie. "I guess we were never supposed to be friends."

He looked up and found himself staring at a large statue. Apparently he was in the exhibit. Sure enough, the statue had a banner over it welcoming you to the _Egyptian Idols_ section. **He had been walking all this time and not noticed a thing! Why did Kylie fascinate him so?**

"What's so great about Kylie anyway?" he asked, leaning against one of the pillars beside the roped area around the statue and crossing his arms. "She's not all that pretty, and she's a bookworm! We're, like, total opposites of each other! Man, why do I feel like I like her? It must be the hair." He turned to look at the statue. Yeah, like it could answer the questions.

The statue was of a cat! Great, this whole time he'd been talking to a stupid cat! He walked over to the engraving that told the information about it and read, "'The Cat Goddess Clyomentra was the most worshiped goddess by the rich Egyptians. She brought luck and visions to her followers and pain and suffering for all eternity to the non-followers.' That fits Kylie all right. 'This statue is the only one left after all the others were destroyed. No one quite knows why this one was spared but some speculate that this was kept hidden by one of her followers and passed down through his descendants.'" There was other stuff about who donated it down below but no one ever reads that, least of all Eduardo. "Why would anyone worship some stupid cat?"

As if in response, there was a blinding flash of light and a booming voice seemed to be coming from all around him. "You DARE come here and insult me to my face?! For this blasphemy, you shall die!" 

Eduardo still had no idea where the voice was coming from but he grabbed his proton gun to be prepared for the attack. He suddenly fell to the ground. Something had taken control of his movements and was digging deep into his mind. 

The voice came again saying, "But wait, what's this?… ah, I see. Maybe I do have a use for you after all." The thing was digging deeper in, accessing thoughts and memories that Eduardo had long forgotten. It found information and pictures, sounds and smells, tastes and feelings that had been locked away into a subconscious part of his mind and forgotten about. 

The thing finally seemed content after what seemed like a few years to Eduardo but was actually only a few seconds. It withdrew, mostly, and then the voice came again, "You will be of use to me, Eduardo, but only in another form and only if you remember nothing of this encounter. I hope you enjoy your surprise and we will meet again soon." And with that, it withdrew totally, taking the memory of the last few moments with it. 

Eduardo rubbed his eyes trying to get his sight back. He remembered that he still had to search for the ghost so he set off on his way. As he walked further into the exhibit the statue's eyes flashed red and returned to normal, leaving no trace of the encounter whatsoever.


	4. The Ride Home

****

Part 4: The Ride Home

"Eduardo?" a voice yelled through the halls. "Have you found anything?"

"No," Eduardo yelled back.

"And you really expected for _him_ to find anything?" asked Kylie. Eduardo could now hear two sets of footsteps and a squeaky wheelchair rolling through the deserted halls of the museum. He cringed at the remark. It was true that he was the slacker of the group but she didn't have to diss on him like that.

Just then the museum owner came running towards them with a big smile across his face. "My…friends…" he said between breaths, "I have…wonderful…news. It seems that…last night…one of the janitors mistook…the guards for…a thief, and so… took the liberty of locking them up… in one of the closets. I'm so sorry to have… bothered you! Here's your money!" He still had the huge smile on his face as he handed Roland three times the amount of a routine check! They all just stared at the money as the little man put his wallet back in his pocket, nodded, and walked back down the hall.

"That's the most money I've seen in a long time," said Garrett in awe.

"You know…we really should return it," said Roland. When the rest of the group stopped looking at the money and turned their attention on him, he rescued himself from having the ---- yelled out of him by saying: "But, I suppose that we did have a lot more ground to cover than in a normal check…so…this should be about fair." That must have saved his butt because the others just gave him an eye roll and walked down the hall. He put the huge wad of money in his pocket and followed.

They passed by, what they supposed to be the security guards, being questioned. Kylie caught bits and pieces of the guards' story. They were saying something about walking around and then finding themselves in the closet all bunched up against each other. What was strange was that that was all they could remember. Kylie found that she had stopped to listen and hurried on to the Ecto1.

When she got there Rolland was finishing a call with Egon over the radio. "Thanks Egon, see you tomorrow then." As he hung up the radio Kylie threw him a questioning look. "Since it's kind of late, I called Egon to see if we could get the rest of the evening off," he explained. 

"Hey, Roland, could you drop me off at my apartment? I promised Kevin that I would join him and my brother, Carl, for dinner." In truth Eduardo didn't have any plans for the evening but he didn't really want to spend anymore time with Kylie. The more time he spent with her, the more likely there was to be a fight. And besides, he was really tired.

"Sure Eduardo." He shifted gears and we were on our way.

"So, how is Kevin these days? We haven't heard about him since…well, since we met him." Kylie was venturing onto a subject that she didn't think could cause an argument between them. Eduardo thought it over and came to the same conclusion and so answered: "He's fine" and was done.

"That's it? 'He's fine'? Is that the best you could come up with?" Kylie had let her temper go. Garrett could tell that this was going to be a long battle so he sat back and looked at the passing scenery of New York.

"What? You asked a question, and I gave you a truthful answer! What do I look like? An Encyclopedia?" Eduardo had finally had enough. It wasn't his fault that Kylie couldn't accept him as what he was.

"I asked you a question that, to be answered, needed more information than 'he's fine'. You _could_ have told me what he's doing at school or if he won a game or at least more than 'he's fine'. What kind of an answer is that?" Roland decided to take the shortcut to Eduardo's apartment. The shorter the argument went on, the better.

"Was that a rhetorical question or did you want another of my answers to that one?"

"You know what rhetorical means?" interrupted Garrett.

"Shut up, Garrett!" yelled Eduardo and Kylie in unison.

Continuing the argument, Kylie said: "Maybe I do. _Could_ you answer that?"

"It's an answer that…that…that you say when you don't know what's been going on with Kevin. I don't see him all that often! He's only my nephew! You're acting like he's _my_ kid!"

"Eduardo, you live right next to him! And I don't think he's your son. I don't think you could even handle a son!"

Roland slammed on the brakes, nearly throwing Eduardo through the windshield, in front of Eduardo's apartment, thus ending the argument. Eduardo got out and thanked Roland for the ride. "And, yes, I do know what rhetorical means," Eduardo told Garrett. And the Ecto1 pulled away leaving Eduardo alone.


	5. The Quiet Evening

****

Disclaimer: Most of the following chapters will mostly be from Eduardo's point of view. You'll understand why soon enough. Oh, and to Silvermagess, sorry if it gets a little too lovey-dovey later on but it just keeps getting played out this way. Oh, and I don't know why the Egyptian Gods are mostly cats. It was just fitting for this story. Read on!

Part 5: The Quiet Evening

Eduardo watched as the Ecto1 pulled out of sight. He kind of wished that he had a dinner planned. He felt like he could eat a whole whale. Well, maybe not a whale, seafood really wasn't his thing. Anyway, he had some leftover pizza in his apartment that he could snack on. Maybe the night wouldn't be so bad after all.

He walked up to his apartment and fumbled around with the keys. He only had two but he still couldn't remember which one was which. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, and rammed one into the lock. It was the wrong one. He quickly tried to pull it out but in his haste the key had gotten jammed into the hole. He yanked as hard as he could and it came flying out. 

Out of the key ring that is. Eduardo lost his balance and fell down the steps. Right before he hit the ground, face first, he managed to kick the stairs, sending him head over heels, or in this case heels over head. In fact he kicked _so_ hard that he landed on his feet! Then he fell backwards on his butt. The miraculous feat had suddenly turned into a trick a clown might do. Except with Eduardo there was no soft cushion placed there for the occasion. 

He moaned as he got up and dusted himself off. "Well, great job Eduardo," he said to himself. "That was impressive. You do probably the greatest thing you've ever done and then you blow it."

Disgusted with himself, he made his way back up the stairs and yanked the key out of the lock. Looking at it with loathing, he stuffed it in his pocket and shoved the other key into the lock and opened the door, causing some boxes to get knocked over. He sighed and walked over to the fridge.

The apartment was dark, but Eduardo was too tired to care. He pulled out the foil-wrapped pizza and tossed it into the microwave for a couple minutes. He watched as a bug scuttled up the wall, onto the ceiling and out of reach. Or so it thought. Eduardo would have taken care of it but for one thing, he was too tired, and for another, as long as the bug wasn't in reach and wasn't bothering him, he would leave it alone.

The microwave beeped and the pizza came out overdone. That was probably the only thing that kept him awake. He practically fell asleep a couple times. After eating a slice or two he decided that enough was enough and made his way to bed.

After doing all the necessities, he laid down and fell asleep almost instantly. If he were conscious, and a little less exhausted, he probably would have asked himself why he was so exhausted. He hadn't really done anything strenuous that day, yet he felt like he had run three marathons. 

The answer for his exhaustion was back at the museum smiling to herself. The experience that day had taken all the strength out of her, but it was worth it. She had set his transformation in motion. _It won't be long now_, she thought to herself, _not long at all_. 


	6. The Morning Surprise

****

Disclaimer: Sorry, but we all know that Eduardo has a crush on Kylie. I'm stretching it if I say that she feels the same way. For those of you who are opposed to this, you can skip the first few paragraphs of this chapter because he forgets about her for reasons you will have to read for yourself. BTW (By The Way) for the records, I don't own anything of the EGBs. I just refer to the original episodes a bit. J 

Part 6: The Morning Surprise

Eduardo slept well that night. He had another dream about Kylie. Ever since that dream ghost had morphed (his name was Morpheus of course) that one dream about Kylie into a nightmare, Eduardo had never really enjoyed any of the dreams with Kylie. He was too cautious because he knew that they weren't real. Considering how much they fought nowadays, it was amazing that he didn't wake up yelling at her.

This dream was different than the dreams he normally had of her. She was a little shaken up and was thanking him. For some reason, all he could see was her face, though that was enough for him. She was now going farther and farther away. He started running towards her, but, like in all dreams, never got any closer. Now all he heard was a faint whispering. 

But the whispering started getting louder. Kylie was still far away and Eduardo was still running but there were now distinct words echoing throughout the dream. 

"Eduardo-do-o, you will do my bidding-ing-g. You will serve me-e Eduardo-do-o." 

The voice wasn't Kylie's and was getting louder. In fact, he couldn't seem to run anymore. The voice was causing him to stop. He couldn't focus on anything else. He finally stopped and Kylie vanished into the distance. He kept trying to concentrate on moving his legs again but found that he couldn't. The voice wouldn't let him.

He tried to move his arms. The voice wouldn't let him. It was yelling now, so loud that he tried to cover his ears. He couldn't. He was just standing perfectly strait and unmoving with nothing but the voice for company. The message was always the same, "Eduardo-do-o, you will do my bidding-ing-g. You will serve me-e Eduardo-do-o". 

It got to the point that he couldn't even blink. He stopped breathing. His heart was slowing down. If he could focus on anything, it would have been panicking. The voice started slowing down and getting muddled as his heart slowed. He finally found one thing he could do.

He screamed.

The radio was on, playing Blue (Da Ba Dee). That would explain why the words repeated over and over. He sat up, glad for being able to move again. He could feel his heart beating at super speed. _Probably making up for the beats it lost_, he thought. No! It was only a dream! None of it had happened. Served him right for dreaming of Kylie. Somehow he always ended up getting a nightmare.

He got up and walked over to the kitchen. He had a couple Pop-Tarts for breakfast and then went back to his bedroom to get dressed. His butt was feeling pretty sore. He guessed it was from falling on it last night. Nonetheless it hurt. He put on the usual outfit and sat down on his bed to tie his shoes.

He bent over and started tying up his left shoe when:

RRRRIP!!!

"Aw man!" he complained. He stood up and started taking off his pants again, but found that they were stuck. "I didn't think I was that fat!" He continued to try and pull them off but since they were kind of tight, he couldn't seem to get them off. It was starting to really hurt his behind!

He examined the hole and found there was something sticking out of it. It was long and furry. He twisted his head around and saw, to his horror, a brown-gold, furry snake lying on his bed. He tried pulling it off now but it was just holding on even harder. It was almost like it was attached! 

He traced his hands to where the snake was holding on to see if he could pry its jaws open or something. The snake was now twitching around on the bed. His hands felt fur all around where the snake was biting him. He felt at the head of the snake and couldn't find a mouth or any opening of any kind. He was starting to panic now. He started chanting hysterically, "Get it off me!". 

He decided to try to get it off by stepping on its tail but it wouldn't reach the ground. So he ran over to the wall and started trying to squish it against the wall. His foot finally made contact, but instead of the snake, it was he who cried out in pain.

He ran over to the mirror and managed to get the clothes hiding it off so that he could see it better. There was brown-gold fur growing all around the impact point, the same color as the tail. Fact dawned on him and he tried moving it. It responded to his commands perfectly. 

It was his tail.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Eduardo, you decent? (Yes that is the right form! I looked it up!) We got a call and came by to pick you up." Roland sounded like his usual cheery self. But Eduardo couldn't let them see him like this! 

"I'll be out in a minute!" he called back. What was he going to do? He'd be a laughing stock! Who knows what Kylie and Garrett would come up with? He would just have to see Egon when they got back to the firehouse. But what was he going to do right now?

He got his boxers on and went over to the dresser for a pair of pants (you don't need to be imagining what he's looking like right now). He couldn't wear his usual tight pants. He finally pulled out a pair and put them on. Thank God that Carl had gotten his size wrong last year! He managed to slip the, no, it was his tail, into the right pant leg along with his leg. This would keep it hidden enough that no one would need to know.

He walked to the door and hoped that his tail wouldn't twitch much. _All I have to do is keep it hidden until I get to the firehouse_, he thought to himself as he walked out the door to join the other Ghostbusters.

Back at the museum, the voice in the dream decided to give up on Eduardo for the moment. He was much more vulnerable when he was asleep. She would get him eventually. She needed to save up her strength until then. He would weaken as he changed. Besides, she had a takeover to plan. And so she began her work on other things.


	7. The Case of the Lion

****

Part 7: The Case of the Lion

Eduardo fumbled with the keys, trying to hurry but not drop them, as he locked the door. He finally heard the bolt latch and jumped down the stairs. He jumped into the car just as Garrett was throwing a wise crack.

"…rld record in being late," he finished. He looked up as Eduardo climbed in the car and turned on the now innocent eyes.

"Shut up Garrett," was all he said. He was too nervous about his new tail to come up with anything better. He couldn't feel it twitching but he was cautious anyway. Whatever he was turning into, with his luck, would have a hyperactive tail. He remembered being Pagan again, and how its, his, tail had twitched and swished and moved all the time. _Oh please don't let me be a cat!_ he thought. 

By this time, Roland had gotten the car started, and they were on their way. Eduardo was still quiet, concentrating on his tail, and imagining what would happen if, or when, his secret was discovered. Unfortunately, this brought attention to him, since he was usually complaining and yawning this early in the morning. Kylie decided not to say anything, surprisingly, because she was tired of fighting with him. 

Actually, it was Roland who broke the silence. "You seem quiet, Eduardo."

"Shh! You'll ruin the moment!" said Garrett. Unfortunately for Eduardo, he didn't notice. "Earth to Eddy? Hello…" he said waving a hand in front of Eduardo's face. This drew his attention, and he said most gracefully, "Huh?" 

"Leave him alone Garrett," said Kylie, trying to avoid a fight this early in the morning.

"I can take care of myself, Kylie," said Eduardo. He was about to answer Garrett when he realized that he had just started another fight with Kylie. He quickly tried to right himself, "Kylie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you like that, I didn't have a great night last night." It was lame and he braced himself for a comeback.

But it never came. "It's alright, Eduardo. I didn't mean to, well it's alright." It was lame and Kylie knew it, but it served its purpose. 

Everyone, including Eduardo, relaxed when he asked, "So, where we goin'?" 

"To the zoo," Roland answered. "They reported a disturbance at the lion cages."

"Great, first disappearing and reappearing guards, and now a few ruffled leaves around some overgrown cats." 

It turned out to be more than a few ruffled leaves. There were some very disturbed cats when the Ghostbusters arrived. The lions were growling and leaping at the bars whenever a person walked by. The zoo personnel were baffled at the behavior and were starting to get extremely worried about the cages. They called the Ghostbusters because their eyes were a glowing red. 

"It's a dead give away when the eyes start to glow," joked Garrett. He revved up his proton blaster and took aim.

"Stop!" Roland explained, "The lions aren't possessed directly. Look at the PKE readings. They must be being controlled by a powerful ghost who can project mind control over a large area…" Roland kept explaining the possibilities about how this might be accomplished. 

Meanwhile, Eduardo walked closer to the cage. The lions were growling and pacing their cage, but they weren't charging. Somehow, even with their glowing red eyes, they managed to look confused about something. 

Eduardo walked even closer now. One lion sat down where it was; the other walked towards Eduardo. Eduardo seemed drawn towards the lion, though he wasn't really aware of anything at the moment. The voice from the dream was back, "Eduardo-do-o, you will do my bidding-ing-g. You will serve me-e Eduardo-do-o." He was slowing down…he stopped inches from the bars and the lion…the voice was still repeating over and over again...Eduardo squatted down till he was eye to eye with the lion…the voice……the lion……Kylie's voice screaming, "EDUARDO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

That snapped him out of it. He jolted up to standing so fast that he stumbled backward and fell. He looked over to where the others were standing, staring at him.

"Um…I was examining the lions."

"How did you get so close?" asked one of the zookeepers. "We haven't managed to even get close enough to feed them!"

"It was just luck I guess." Eduardo stood up and looked back into the cage. The lions were still looking at him, confused. Then he noticed something that told him why. I saw his reflection in the lion's water dish. He saw his eyes. They weren't normal. They were yellow and had pupils shaped like vertical footballs. He had seen those eyes before when he had looked in a mirror in Kylie's room. He was Pagan at the time. His eyes were the same as a cat's.

Roland was still talking as he and the zookeepers walked over to the cage beside Eduardo. He had to do something, fast. "Yo, where's the bathroom?" The zookeeper pointed left without even looking at Eduardo. He thanked him and jogged off in the specified direction. 

Luckily, there was a souvenir cart on the way. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and paid for them in a few seconds. He came back to find the group back on the path, panting like they had seen a ghost, which of course was an understatement considering they had seen hundreds of ghosts.

"Eddy, what's with the shades?" asked Garrett.

"These are for Kevin," he lied. "What happened to Roland?"

"As soon as you walked away, the lions pounced." Kylie would have been suspicious but she was trying too hard not to fight with Eduardo. Eduardo was just glad that she wasn't asking him about the shades.

"Well, there doesn't seem to be anything we can do for these lions," said Roland, still panting a little. "We had better go report this back at the firehouse."

__

The firehouse! Eduardo thought. Now maybe Egon could figure out what was wrong with him. The Ghostbusters walked back to the ECTO1, still hearing the growls and roars of the lions. Roland started the engine just as the radio came to life. "Ghostbusters, we just got another call," Egon said. 

"Do you want us to come back to the firehouse?" Eduardo asked, hopeful.

"Negative. The house is in the opposite direction from where you are."

Eduardo sat down hard with disgust, right on his tail. "OW!" he burst out. 

"What'd you do now?" asked Kylie.

"Man, I sat on my tail...bone. My tailbone, yeah, that's it," he smiled at her, reassuringly. She bought it. He gave an inner sigh. _Man! I almost gave myself away! How stupid can you get?_

Roland got the address and they were off, away from the firehouse to the dismay of Eduardo.

But, across town, it was a victory for one. She sighed to herself, _That was a close one. I must be more discreet in my contacts with him. Luckily he's doing the hiding without my provocation. I don't think I could handle the takeover and taking care of him at the same time. He is strong, but he will weaken, and then I will strike._ And so both she and the Ghostbusters got back to work.


	8. The Continuation

****

Disclaimer: I'm writing this right after getting e-mail from a "friend", confirming that we are in the middle of a fight. If this reflects on my writing, I apologize beforehand. _IF_ he is reading this (which I doubt he has even heard of) I still apologize to him wholeheartedly. To those of you who are not in high school yet, be thankful that you relationships with your friends are not this crazy! It sort of reminds me of Eduardo and Kylie. Thank you for putting up with my ranting. Read on!

Part 8: The Continuation

Off across town they went. Eduardo was now decked out in baggy jeans and a pair of overly large sunglasses. He could sense Kylie giving him questioning looks. He ignored her. The last thing he needed was more humiliation. Sure, he wasn't the fashion king, but this was a little much for even him.

To take his mind off Kylie, Eduardo decided to stare mindlessly off out the window. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed Kylie staring at him even more so than before. He was being way too quiet and he still hadn't explained his weird getup to Kylie's satisfaction. When they went on vacations and, to Kylie's disgust, when his pants obviously needed washed, he still wore the same thing. Why the baggy jeans? And what was with the sunglasses? This was way too weird for Eduardo.

Finally she couldn't keep her curiosity to herself anymore. "Eduardo, what's with your-"

"We're here," called Roland, pulling the car to a stop. _Saved by the…oh well._ Kylie shrugged it off and got out of the car. They were at a rundown apartment building with a few windows broken. 

Garrett wheeled out of the ECTO1 and pulled out his PKE meter. He turned it on and it started its usual buzzing sound. "Looks low," he said with disappointment. He was looking to capture a real big one after the pathetic zoo thing this morning. Kylie came over to look at his meter and nodded in agreement, "It's too faint to be an actual ghost. Let's go in."

The Ghostbusters walked up the front steps where they were greeted immediately by an elderly man. He hurried them inside and led them upstairs to his bedroom door. He told them about this morning, "I woke up to find my cat sleeping on me. Well, that's normal and all but it really wasn't asleep. It was lying on my chest, staring at me with red, glowing eyes. Well, I sat strait up throwing her off of me. This got her mad and she started hissing at me. I ran out of the room as fast as I could and called you. Can you help?"

He looked up at Roland with pleading eyes that you couldn't say "no" to. "We'll do what we can sir," he said and reached for the door handle.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," the old man said and ran down the stairwell. 

"Was it just me, or did does it seem like the house isn't the only thing with a few screws loose?" Eduardo was in desperate need for something to break the mood. That was his way of dealing with things, throw in a joke or two. It usually either made a few laughs, or just got people annoyed. Either way it was better than the scared feeling that he got whenever getting told stories like that.

The only response he got from his statement this time was and, "Eduardo!" from Kylie.

He shrugged and pulled out his proton gun and charged it up. 

"On three," Garrett said, charging up his own gun.

"THREE!" they all yelled and Roland opened the door and jumped inside. Sure enough, there was a cat sitting on the bed. It was actually giving itself a bath at the moment that they Ghostbusters came in. It gave them an annoyed look and got back to its bath.

"That's it? That little tabby is all we got called here for?" Garrett scoffed. He turned his back on the cat and started wheeling himself out the door, when the cat pounced. He gave a yelp as the cat landed on his lap and started hissing.

"Uh oh…I think you got it mad," warned Eduardo. He aimed his gun at the cat and started to pull the trigger when Kylie nudged him.

"Wait! It's not the cat's fault, it's being controlled by something."

"I don't care if it's being controlled or not, GET THIS THING OFF ME!!!" yelled Garrett. Kylie walked toward Garrett and reached for the cat, cooing it gently. The hissing got louder until the cat finally scratched her arm, just above the gloves. She drew back with a yelp of her own and fell on the floor. 

"Looks like it don't like you much," said Eduardo snidely. Kylie gave him one of her famous glares and then assessed the scratch. 

Roland tried to get the cat with the same luck as Kylie. "Guess you'll have to learn to get along with your new partner," joked Eduardo.

"Hey, you want to try it Eddie?" asked Garrett, getting more and more scared by the moment that the cat might try for a closer and more vulnerable target.

"Yeah Eduardo. Why don't you try _your_ luck at it?" asked Kylie with a grin on her face. "Show us how _brave_ you are."

Eduardo gulped and edged his way towards the cat. He was plain old scared. Maybe the cat had had enough irritation for a day and would attack him. Correction, he was terrified. What if the cat jumped on him and knocked off his glasses, showing the others his condition? He was terrified. But he couldn't show it to the others. He just had to try, and if it jumped at him he would try and protect himself the best he could.

He was getting closer and closer to the cat, but it wasn't showing any signs of hostility. In fact, it had stopped hissing altogether! It sat up and waited for Eduardo to bend down and pick it up. After he picked it up it even nuzzled closer to him and started purring!

The rest of the Ghostbusters stared on in amazement as he put the cat back on the bed, walked out of the room, and down the stairs. Garrett quickly followed him down the small elevator. Kylie and Roland were left in the room with the cat. It started hissing again and looked at them menacingly through those glowing eyes. They looked at each other and ran out of the room. The cat leaped off the bed and they closed the door just in time to hear a thud on the other side.

They walked downstairs and told the old man not to open that door until further notice. Kylie asked where Eduardo was and the man pointed to a closed door where running water could be heard. Kylie knocked on the door and told him to hurry up and that they'd be waiting outside. She and the others walked (rolled for Garrett) out to the ECTO1.

Eduardo was washing his face, trying to get some color back into his drained cheeks. He had been so scared and prepared for anything except what had happened. _How come I could pick it up when even _Kylie _couldn't get close to it? _He splashed some more water on his face and stared into the mirror. The yellow eyes were something he would have to get used to.

He dried off his face and sat back on the bench set up in there. He closed his eyes and just tried to relax and catch his breath. He ran his hand through his hair and met with something furry. Correction, two somethings. Two pointed furry somethings. He opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He had two ears growing out of his head; two cat ears. 

He panicked, looking for something to cover it up. He cracked the door open a little and peeked out. Next to the door there was a coat rack. It had a winter hat with the words "I LOVE (as a heart) NY" printed on it. He bolted out of the bathroom to the coat rack and grabbed the hat. He slipped it on over his ears, down to where his ears should have been. 

He walked back to the living room, where the elderly man was, and asked if he could have the cap. After saying thank you, he walked out the door to the confused looks of the other Ghostbusters. "Carl has been looking for this cap for years, I'm getting it for his birthday," Eduardo explained.

The others "accepted" it for the time being. He got into the car and had barely buckled his seatbelt when Roland hit the gas.

"Whoa! What's the hurry?"

"While you were busy, we got another assignment from Egon. Hopefully we can kick some ghost butt," this, of course, coming from Garrett.

Eduardo sighed and sat back to try and enjoy the ride. It seemed to him that the world was against him today. This was confirmed by Kylie.

"Eduardo? Where did you learn to handle cats like that?" asked Kylie.

"I don't know," replied Eduardo, zoning out.

"I mean it Eduardo, where did you learn how to do that? I mean, you don't really seem like the cat person… What did you do exactly?"

Eduardo was getting annoyed at all the insistent questions. They just kept coming! He finally let it all loose, "YOU SHOULD KNOW, _YOU'RE _THE CAT PERSON! Oh, that's right you _didn't_ know, did you?"

"That was uncalled for Eduardo," said Rolland from the front seat.

"Stay out of it Rolland," Kylie said calmly in that don't-get-in-my-way-because-I'm-really-pissed-off-at-some-one-else-right-now-and-I'm-about-to-explode tone of voice. Eduardo knew it and didn't really care. She had deserved it.

"For your information, Eduardo, I _could_ have handled the cat if I had known more about it." She had smacked that phony grin back on her face that she reserved just for fights with Eduardo.

"But you _didn't_ handle it. You just got scratched and sat back to have others do the work for you. How lame is that?" Eduardo was just building up for his major kill.

"_LAME?_ You want to know lame? You're lame Eduardo! You're a slacker and a slob!"

"Yeah, but I'm the slacker and slob who just got the job done. Who are you? Oh, that's right, you're the one who sits back and lets the big boys fight the ghosts and get trampled while you show up and throw the trap and everything is over. That's who you are." This was a whole new level of fights that Roland and Garrett would rather not happen in the car, but they were just the onlookers, they couldn't do anything about it. 

"You're the slacker and slob who nearly gets us killed!" said Kylie.

"I haven't seen any life-threatening situations today," Eduardo remarked coolly.

"You say that I let the 'big bad boys' do all the work? Well, it wasn't me today. It was you! You let Roland and me risk our lives to help Garrett while you know you could have just walked over and gotten the cat without anything happening. You put Garrett's life on the line! You nearly got us killed!" Kylie finished, knowing she had won, and waited patiently for Eduardo's response.

Eduardo knew Kylie had won. There was no way he could say that he didn't know he could have walked over and picked up the cat without any problems. This was the first fight that had been completed without interference and Kylie had won. Eduardo desperately tried for a recovery; "The cat wasn't big enough to do more than scratch! How is that endangering your lives?"

That he had made any response astounded Kylie. She was at a loss for words at the moment. Roland took this opportunity and turned on the radio to his favorite radio station. "Would you two mind keeping it down? I would like to listen to this." And with that, the fight was postponed for a time when they were, hopefully, not in the car. Even Garrett, who wasn't particularly fond of Roland's taste in music, gave a silent thanks to him.

At the museum, another gave thanks to Roland. _I mustn't worry that my servant and my host would hate each other all the time. Maybe I should make him my…no I am already sparing _two_ humans! I don't need anymore on my hands! At least my servant has anger, that will speed up the process._ She smiled to herself and continued with her work.

Disclaimer: Do you like? I just want to inform you that my fight with my own friend is over. Hopefully we will learn to forgive and forget a little faster in the future! Good luck to Kylie and Eduardo! Read on!


	9. The Memory

****

Disclaimer: You didn't have to wait too long, did you? This chapter is in a different style than the others; it's a look back on Eduardo's day so far. For those of you who need an update or a reminder on what's been happening. This kind of reminds me of my thoughts when I was in the fight with my friend, only I'm playing the opposite sex. Anyway, Read on! I guess that's become my catch phrase…. Oh well. Read on!

Part 9: The Memory

Eduardo stared out the window, trying to find something interesting to watch on the streets of New York. Nope, nothing out of the normal here. At least the streets were normal, nothing else was. They'd been all over town, chasing these stupid cats. He'd seen so many that day that he could cough up a hairball! In fact, he actually could if he decided to give in to his inner compulsions. 

That day, Eduardo had seen gray tabbies, white Persians, gold Siamese, black, blue, red, yellow; you name it, he saw it. In fact, he'd seen a new breed being formed even as he thought. It was in the ECTO1 with him. In fact, it was him. For some reason, he'd been slowly transforming into a cat-like person; claws, teeth, ears, fur, eyes, tail; you name it, he had it. Well, maybe not all of it…yet. He could still feel that something wasn't right. 

He finally grew uncomfortable and sat forward in his seat. The benches in the ECTO1 weren't the most comfortable seats, especially if you had a tail sticking out of your butt that you were trying to hide. He sighed and unbuckled his seatbelt to reposition himself comfortably. 

Since he had been doing this all day, this time he didn't get a suspicious look from Kylie. Oh, the name made him shudder. This was just one of those days that everything that could go wrong, did. Between turning into a cat, hiding it under layers of clothing and useless apparel, still having to run around town on the job, and sitting on his tail for long amounts of time, he still had to deal with Kylie. 

Maybe he could give this idea to Garrett one of his horror stories, nah, he'd never believe him. He looked back on his day and put in order, all the happenings and new mutations. _Let's see, first it was this morning, waking up to find myself having a tail._ He laughed at himself, remembering how he had thought it was a snake, attached to his hindquarters. _I covered that up with these stupid baggy jeans. Then it was off to the zoo to check on the lions. That's where I got the cat eyes and these ridiculous sunglasses. Let's see, then we went to that old dude's hotel and I got the ears plus a cool hat. Then it was across town again to get the cat off the bookcase. That was where I got the claws._ Luckily he had on his gloves so he didn't have to pick up anything new._ I picked up this jacket from the hotdog vender in the park when I started growing fur on my arms. Good thing it stayed below my neck! Let's see, then back at the zoo, we took a look at the tigers. Yeah, they didn't get an idea from this morning that we couldn't do anything. That was when I got into the fight with Kylie and she stopped talking to me. Luckily, too; that was where I had gotten the teeth. _

He then started listening to his thoughts and realized that he was talking funny. _Great, now I'm acting all stuck up like a cat!_ He chuckled to himself and decided that he didn't mind this part so much. Maybe it would impress Kylie; if she ever acknowledged him again. He sighed and looked over at her. It wasn't like he hated her, it was just hard to talk to her when she was acting like………well………………her. This had to be hard on her too. He wished he could just tell her he was sorry and have everything back to the way it was, but he couldn't back down now, not in front of Garrett and Roland. Besides, she wouldn't listen to him now anyway. 

The car slowed down to a stop and Roland said, "We're here."

"I noticed," said Garrett. He rolled out and looked up to the roof of the house we had stopped in front of. There was a cat, pacing back and forth along the roof, staring down at us. It's eyes were the normal red that we had been seeing all day long. It was like they were supposed to be that way. 

An old woman came out to greet us and tell us what was wrong with her precious cat. He'd heard it all day, and he wasn't about to listen now. He zoned out while Roland listened to her story and explained that we were working on a solution on the problem. They'd been to hundreds of homes like this one and it was the same old thing as before (they'd been to more homes than those that were listed before; Eduardo just identified the places that he grew something or changed). 

He paced the ground, bored, waiting to get back into the car and on to the next house, or apartment, or hotel, or cage. In fact, he was pacing the same distance as the cat on the roof was. They were parallel to each other, as Kylie noticed. Then she turned away, feeling disgusted that she had even noticed him. 

The cat finally got tired of following Eduardo and sat down on the roof. It eyed Eduardo as he continued pacing, feeling almost amused. Then it noticed a piece of string that had unraveled from his hat. Doing as all cats did, it crouched down as low as it could. It waited until Eduardo was closest to the side of the house and pounced!

Eduardo was knocked off balance but regained it just in time. He ended up with the cat in his arms. The cat had brought with it his hat and his sunglasses, showing his ears and his eyes to anyone who cared to look. He just stood there, looking at the cat, stunned, for some while. He finally snapped out of it and slowly raised his head to the others. They just looked at him with their jaws dropped.

He managed a smile and said, "Surprise? Heh heh heh…". 

The lady had run back into the house at the sight of Eduardo so Roland and the others didn't have to say their good byes. They just jumped into the ECTO1 and drove off, leaving the cat, still playing with the hat, and sunglasses. 


	10. The Loss

****

Disclaimer: I hope you have enjoyed so far. This one is to my devoted fans! *Receives cheers and applause, smiles, waves and bows* I hope to achieve world peace in my reigning year as Miss America! Thank you, thank you all for your support! Wait!!! Sorry, got carried away in my daydream! I really don't know why I'm writing here at all…oh well. Sorry that this has taken so long, as you can see, it's very long. Read on! 

Changes are in Eduardo's dream and at the very end. Read on!

Part 10: The Loss

Eduardo sat hunched over in the ECTO1, contemplating his excuse for not telling them sooner. He had begun to explain it when Roland, surprisingly, told him to save it for Egon. He must have been really ticked off to say that. Normally, Roland was Mr. Get-along, now he was Mr. Shut-up-before-I-do-something-I'll-regret-later. You could hear it in his voice when he called in to Egon, telling him that the Ghostbusters were coming back to headquarters. Eduardo was almost afraid to ask him if he would stop at his apartment so that he could change.

Kylie was in the same state as Eduardo, for once. She was stunned, confused and a little afraid. She couldn't understand why Eduardo would hide this from them, and then she couldn't figure out why Roland was so angry with Eduardo. She was sure there was a reasonable explanation why Eduardo chose not to tell them about his condition. _Wait! Why am I supporting him? We were fighting up until now, why do I actually feel _sorry_ for him?_ This she couldn't answer no matter what she thought of. She thought back on the fight that they had back at the zoo.

* (Flashback)

Eduardo: I knew it would be a cat.

Kylie: What do you mean by that?

Eduardo: It figures that it would be a cat.

Kylie: Are you saying that there's something _wrong_ with cats?

Eduardo: No, I wasn't. Even though it's obviously true, I was not talking about the superiority that dogs have over cats.

Kylie: Dogs are _not_ better than cats! I thought we settled this this morning!

Eduardo: I did too. I thought we had settled that dogs are better than cats.

Kylie: No we didn't! In fact, I was about to tell you why dogs are stupid, when we were so rudely interrupted.

Eduardo: Well, I don't see any distractions now so why don't you tell me? Oh, that's right, you didn't, and still don't, have any proof, that's why you took advantage of the distraction!

Kylie: Are you calling me a liar? 

Eduardo: So what if I am?

Kylie: That's it Eduardo! What do you have against cats?!

Eduardo: What do you have against dogs?!

Kylie: I asked you first!

Eduardo: Actually, I asked you first. 

Kylie: Fine! I had a dog once, so I know how stupid they can be. What's your excuse?

* (End of Flashback)

He had paused then, trying to think of an answer. She thought, now, that he could have reminded her that he had been a cat once. But now she knew his reason for not liking cats. It's hard to like something that you're turning into. 

She glanced over at him, thinking about how he must feel right now. She remembered getting caught after taking the ghost homing-beacon from Egon. She felt so embarrassed to face Egon, especially after giving him the disease while possessed by the demoness. 

She remembered the fight that she and Eduardo had in the car, after elderly man's home. She accused him of endangering their lives by not acting sooner. Now she realized that that was a false accusation. He really hadn't known that he could have done that. Now that she had time to think about the day, everything that Eduardo had done made sense. And she realized that she had made a lot of mistakes. She couldn't even begin to count! It was giving her a headache just thinking about it! She asked Roland to turn on the radio, maybe that would distract her from her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Eduardo was remembering the afternoon himself. He couldn't believe that he had said that stuff to Kylie. He had totally provoked her into that fight (don't you wish guys were like this???). Now that he looked back on it, it totally made sense! He knew what he had to do to make it up to Kylie.

"Kylie?" he began.

"Yeah, Eduardo? What do you want?" She looked back at him expecting a full-fledged apology for his actions. He saw this and knew she wasn't sorry for what she had done. He didn't want to start another fight so he said simply, "Never-mind". 

They rode silently until they reached Eduardo's apartment. He told them he'd be right back and ran up the stairs and in his door. He walked past his kitchen and into his bedroom. He slipped his newly acquired sweatshirt off and dropped it on the floor. Now his golden-brown fur was clearly visible on his arms. He then changed his baggy jeans for the original jeans he had put on this morning, the ones with the hole in them._ Man, it feels so good to be able to move the tail around!_ He took his gloves off, revealing his padded hands and retractable claws. He tested one out by neatly slicing, in half, a bar on his headboard. _Wow! That really packs a punch!_

He started to walk over to his mirror but fell strait on his back. He stood back up, balancing on his toes and found that he could balance perfectly. He slipped off his shoes and saw that his feet were now transformed into those of a cat._ I guess I won't be needing shoes!_

He continued over to his mirror and noticed that his hair length was down to his shoulders. He would have to fix that later. He examined himself and kind of liked what he saw. _WAIT! What am I saying? I want to be back to normal!_ He backed away from the mirror and hurried out of the apartment without locking the door. In fact, he didn't even use the stairs! He jumped over the railing and fell the 10 feet to land on his (feet but I figured that it wasn't needed, you know "fell 10 feet to land on his feet"? Sounds a little corny huh?). All four of them actually.

Kylie saw the whole stunt. She sat staring at him in his crouch; _Just like Pagan when he jumps off the bookcase in the living room. _She was still staring at him as he stood up strait and strolled over to the car. It was now that he was up close that she noticed his other changes. She swore that if there had been a movie, TeenCat, he would have played the part purfectly, excuse the pun. 

He opened the door with his now padded hands. Roland cringed at the scratching sound of Eduardo's claws on the door handle, but was too awed to scold him for it. Garrett was in much of the same state. He had been chewing on a candy bar when Eduardo had appeared, now his mouth was hanging open with a partially-chewed Crunch bar still laying on his tongue. 

Eduardo looked in and asked, "Kylie, you gonna move over or not?" This shook them out of their amazement enough for Kylie to scoot over and Roland to start up the car and pull into traffic. 

Kylie couldn't help looking at Eduardo. She wasn't amazed at his looks; well, not really. She knew what a cat looked like. What amazed her was that he had been able to keep it hidden so well. Sure, she had suspected that something was wrong, she wasn't totally dense, but that it was something so extreme as this… She could see his tail twitching out of the corner of her eye; his ears were turning this way and that, picking up all the sounds around him; his eyes were just staring strait ahead; his hand/paw was softly tapping a beat on the seat, in the same time as his foot/paw was. She chuckled to herself as his head started nodding to the same beat. 

He must have heard because he turned his head to her and asked, "What you laughin' about?"

"Nothing," she responded. She made a note to herself that she would have to make sure Eduardo was out of the house if she was saying something about him; cat's hearing was very acute. 

Eduardo was hurt, if Kylie wasn't laughing at him then she should have included him in the joke; in the all likely case that she was laughing at him, she shouldn't have. This was the very reason that he hadn't told the Ghostbusters about his little secret. It seemed like it was taking forever to get to the firehouse, couldn't Roland hit the gas?

After forever had passed, they finally arrived at the firehouse and pulled into the garage that the Ghostbusters had seen so many times. They all got out and were greeted by Egon and Janine; that is, all except Eduardo. He stayed sitting in the car, waiting for the inevitable. It came when Kylie said, "Eduardo! Quit being such a crybaby, get out of there! What are you, scared?"

That got him out of the car as quick as a flash, or a cat in this case. "Shut up Kylie!" he yelled over the top of the car. 

Janine gasped and clutched Egon's arm. Egon just adjusted his glasses and said calmly, "Now I understand the urgency, Roland. Come up here, all of you, and rest. I'm sure Janine will make you something to drink while I look to Eduardo's interesting predicament."

Garrett rolled over to the elevator while the others walked up the stairs to join Janine in the kitchen. Eduardo grabbed a cup of the already made coffee and walked back out to Egon's lab. Kylie watched how he walked on the balls of his feet. It was amazing how cats could balance on those like it was nothing. As a future experiment, maybe she could try walking on hers all day._ Then again, that wouldn't be much of an experiment considering how many people wear high heels, the idiots. _She calmed herself down and focused on her cup of hot chocolate. 

Meanwhile, Eduardo was getting poked and prodded by Egon. So many questions, so hard to answer with fingers inside your mouth. But the questions kept coming and coming. When did this start? Did you notice anything unusual during that time? Did you notice anything unusual before then? What about last night? Does this hurt? How about this? Did you notice anything different about the cats you encountered? When was your last change? Why did you hide this from the others?

The last question was the only one that Eduardo didn't answer truthfully. Even though Egon was a total nerd, it didn't mean that he didn't know about a relationship. Or did it? He and Janine still weren't dating even though she hinted all too often. This point was pointed out to him when they dealt with that bug dude. That was so gross!

He was forced to put the memory behind him when Egon started pulling on his tail. He knew he was just examining him but he just couldn't control himself. It was like a primal instinct. He turned around and lashed out at Egon, claws bared. Luckily Egon had expected this and had pulled it and ducked behind his desk before Eduardo, despite his speed, could rip him in two. Unfortunately, his lamp couldn't do the same. It got sliced in half and fell to the floor, the bulb smashing.

The others came running, Janine in the lead. She ran to Egon and asked him if he was hurt or anything and helped him to stand up. She made a thorough examination of her own, decided he was okay, but still stayed by his side.

"What in the heck happened?" asked Garrett, gesturing to the broken lamp on the floor. 

"I provoked the inevitable," replied Egon, staring hard at Eduardo. Eduardo was just standing there, claws still extended, staring at the clean-cut lamp. He couldn't believe what he had just done. He had tried to gut Egon! "Eduardo?" He looked up at Egon. "Now do you see why you should have come to me sooner?" 

Eduardo just stared at him. There was a crazy look in his eyes, Kylie noticed it right away. She slid over to the proton guns, just in case. She was right to do so. Eduardo lunged at Egon, nearly faster than she could pull the trigger; but not quite. Eduardo was caught in midair and thrown into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh my God," whispered Janine. She clung to Egon harder than ever, digging her nails into his arm.

"Janine? Could I have my arm back please?" She eased her grip just a little but still held on for dear life. Egon gave up and continued, "Kylie, nice job. At least this way I can do more tests that he wouldn't let me do if he was awake." He turned to Roland and Garrett, they were still staring at Eduardo, laying limp on the floor. "Roland, Garrett, could you lift him up on the table for me?" Egon asked. They finally came out of their daze and did as asked.

"Now what?" asked Kylie.

"Now I suggest that you all get some rest. I'll be running some tests and I'm sure that you aren't interested in that. Besides, you've been out all day long." Egon looked to Janine, asking her silently to do what she did best, worry over the kids. He knew she was worried about them too, and figured this would give her something to do. 

The others bought it and left, even Janine let go of Egon's, now numb, arm. Kylie, however, stayed behind with Egon. She walked over to where Eduardo lay, breathing slowly, his tail not twitching anymore. Egon took a small sample of fur from Eduardo's arm and placed it on a small dish. He looked up at Kylie with a raised eyebrow, turned and sat at his microscope, his favorite place to be. 

Kylie answered his look saying, "I want to know why he kept it from us. I figure if I ask when he first wakes up he won't have time to make up a lie." Egon nodded and returned his eye to the microscope lens. 

It was true that Kylie pitied Eduardo for his problem, but she was still furious at him. He had lied, had kept secrets from his team. She had to hear his reason. _Maybe I'm being to hard on him. I mean, I critique him a lot more than he does me. Maybe I should lay off a little. No. He lied to me. Maybe he deserved this. _Then she stopped and reconsidered. She looked down at his unconscious form._ No, no one deserves this._

Eduardo started to stir, causing Kylie to stop thinking about right and wrongs. She stepped back a little, just to make sure that he wouldn't attack her right away. He sat up, clutched his head, moaned and lay back down on the table. He ran his fingers through his hair, meeting up with his ear. He moaned again and said, "Ah man! I guess it wasn't a dream."

Egon looked over, acknowledging that Eduardo was ok for the most part, and returned to his work. He was now at the computer, on the Internet, looking up something or other. Janine was apparently keeping the others in the other room because there was a lot of complaining. 

Kylie took her opportunity now. "Okay, Eduardo, why didn't you tell us?" She braced herself for one of his lame excuses. What she didn't expect was the truth.

She didn't get all of it but she got a lot of it. Eduardo squinted up at her and sat up, throwing his legs over the side so he was facing her. It was a good thing that he had been prepared for this all day, it was a bad thing that he was still a little disoriented. "Well, Kylie, I didn't want to hold you back or have you guys worrying about me back here. I figured that I could hold out until we got back here and then have Egon look at me. I didn't want to bail on you guys either. I figured that you'd need my help, after all, I am Ecto-man." He smiled at her and waited for his lashing. Throwing a joke in there would either be a good thing or a bad thing.

It was a bad thing for Kylie. She giggled. _Oh my God! How could I have done that?! Now he won't take me seriously! Great job Kylie! _She sighed and shook her head. "I don't buy it Eduardo. You lied to us. You said everything was fine. Everything isn't fine. Don't you remember when you lunged at Egon? How could you endanger us like that?"

"Oh yeah, like I knew that would happen? Cut the c***, Kylie. You don't know what I went through all day."

"You're right, I don't because you won't tell me." She figured she had him pinned, there was no way he could get away now. It was either tell the truth or get nailed for lying. Unfortunately there was one loophole and Eduardo found it.

"You don't want to know. You couldn't handle it!" He was shouting by this time, they both were. This brought in the other Ghostbusters. Eduardo glanced over, stood up, and walked out of the room. Kylie just starred after him.

"Kylie? You-" 

"Shut up Garrett," Kylie said, cutting him off. With that she stomped out of the room.

Eduardo, just having woke up after a fight after driving around all day, battling cats, was in the bathroom. He did his business and washed his hands. He then realized that his fur-covered hands were soaking wet, and he might as well wash his face. He filled up the sink with water and started splashing his face with the water. 

__

Why does Kylie hate me so much? I don't get it! What have I done to her to make her like this? Was it all the cheap jokes I made? Is this her payback for me reading her diary that one time? Wait, she doesn't know about that so that's not it. Well Eduardo, a fine mess you've gotten yourself into. She's got your number, and she's out for the kill.

He glanced up into the mirror and gasped. He could actually see his nose and mouth elongating. It looked like he had just eaten something really sour and was puckering up. Fur was growing on his face now and whiskers sprouted out of his new mussel. "Ahhhhhh!!!!!!"

He ran out of the bathroom with his hands over his face, right into Kylie who was running to see what was wrong. They collided and both fell backwards onto their butts, which was very painful for Eduardo's tail. They both had shut their eyes on contact and Kylie opened hers first. She gasped at the sight of Eduardo's face. It was exactly like Pagan's other than the color.

She quickly got up and over to Eduardo's side. She offered her hand and he took it, still not having opened his eyes. After getting helped to his feet, he finally opened his eyes and saw Kylie standing there holding his hand. He blushed (luckily the fur covered it up) and thanked her kindly. She just smiled reassuringly back at him.

Egon, Roland, Garrett, and Janine ran to the doorway just as Kylie and Eduardo started dusting themselves off. Eduardo turned to the others to show them the new development. "Hi guys."

Egon led him back into the lab for some more testing. He told the others to go get some more rest and this time Kylie joined them. Testing went on into the evening and Eduardo was getting more and more tired. Who knew that getting poked and prodded with needles and wires would be so tiring? At about 8 'o'clock, Egon finally gave up and told Eduardo to leave while he examined the results.

Eduardo walked tiredly out to what could be called the living room of the firehouse, and lay down on the couch. He found being sprawled out along the couch to be uncomfortable and so did what sounded natural; the curled up in a little ball, well, little for him I suppose, and went to sleep, his head resting on his arm.

An hour later Egon called the Ghostbusters into his lab. He started to explain but asked instead, "Where's Eduardo?"

"He's asleep on the couch, I-I let him sleep," answered Kylie, "after all, he has been working pretty hard all day."

"All right, I found something on our little cat problem." He turned back to the computer screen and started reading the article on the screen. The others gathered close to see over his shoulder. "It seems that the museum's exhibit, _Egyptian Idols,_ opened after receiving a statue of the great cat goddess, Clyomentra. She is said to have been the first ruler of Egypt, explaining the Egyptian obsession with cats. She had the power, not only to control cats, but humans as well, and made many servants, transforming the humans into likeness' of herself. I think we now know what's happening to Eduardo."

"How could I be so stupid?!" Kylie was hitting herself in the forehead. "I read all about her after I got Pagan! She was supposedly banished by the other gods because of her constant meddling in the Egyptian's affairs. The legend is that she escaped the wrath of the gods only to be betrayed by her subjects. They were somehow able to make her mortal but she again escaped before they were able to kill her. She was able to make a potion, turning her to stone to be awakened again to one day have her revenge on humankind."

"Thank you Kylie. I was just about to say that." Egon would have smiled if not for the seriousness of the situation. "You must travel to the museum and capture the spirit before she unleashes her revenge."

Meanwhile, Eduardo was having a peaceful sleep. He was with Kylie this time, not running after her. They were holding hands and she was as gorgeous as ever. She was looking up at him with a wonderful look in her eye, he could just kiss her. As he leaned down to do so, she pulled away, sharply, loosing contact with him. 

He called for her to come back and held out his hand. But his hand was not a hand, but a paw. He looked at it and gasped in horror as the fur started spreading down his arm, over his shoulder, across his chest, and met with the fur growing from the other arm. He could feel it sprouting all over his body. There was a rip and he had a tail. He could feel his ears getting bigger and moving up his head to rest on top. Now the fur had spread to his face and his jaw was elongating again. He looked down and saw what he had seen before he fell asleep, a monster.

All this time, Kylie had just watched, smiling at him the whole time, like nothing was wrong. He looked back at her and saw no fear in her eyes, he saw compassion, understanding, love. She took a step closer and started changing and then it was over. She looked just like him, only more feminine. 

She looked beautiful. But it wasn't Kylie. Kylie was standing behind this new figure. The other cat person stepped aside, allowing Kylie to see Eduardo. Kylie gasped and started running away. The Feliness snapped her fingers and Kylie was frozen in place. "So Eduardo, we meet again."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Eduardo was furious at this new figure, he wasn't sure why but something about her seemed wrong.

"I am your maker," she said with a smile.

"You're the one who did this to me?!"

"Yes Eduardo. But before you try to kill me, I have an offer to make," she snapped her fingers again and two chairs appeared, one behind her and one behind Eduardo. "Have a seat."

"Thanks but I'll-" he sat down hard and found that he couldn't get up again. Nor could he talk.

"No interruptions now. You should feel special, I usually don't make bargains with my servants. Now, about the bargain, I want to give yourself to me. Don't worry, you won't do anything "nasty" as you say. You would just be under my control. It would make it a whole lot easier for your friends, especially that one." She gestured to Kylie's frozen form. "You see, I have a complete take-over scheduled for tonight and I have to say that I don't want you to interfere and get yourselves killed." She paused again and leaned closer to Eduardo. She reached out her hand and gently stroked his chin. He found it so hard to resist, yet he knew he had to.

"As soon as I saw you, I knew you were special, the same way with your friends. You would be powerful allies to me. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to be interested in my offer. Roland would be a nice advisor but he doesn't have an interest in the felines. Garrett, well, wouldn't be much use to me as a cripple. Egon and Janine are much too old to be of much use either."

"Then why did you do this to me?" Eduardo yelled. Clyomentra was astonished that he had broken her spell, but recovered quickly.

"I did this to you to advertise what I'm offering to your friends. Or at least Kylie. She has an interest in cats, doesn't she? The others wouldn't be much help, Kylie, on the other hand, I have very special plans in her. She would be my host, and then you two would be together forever. I know what you feel for her, Eduardo. I've seen the passion that you hold for her, even when you're fighting, you love her. This could be your last chance. So, what is your answer?"

Eduardo fought and fought with his desire for Kylie. Yes, he loved her, but would he sacrifice his friends to this creature to have her? So much to think about, so little time. Even though it was a dream, he had a little headache running through his head. He clutched his forehead and shut his eyes, revealing a dream inside a dream.

He was running with Kylie, hand in hand, through Central Park. She was in her normal clothes but was gorgeous in his eyes. They were both laughing and having the best time of their lives. They finally tired and sat down to watch the sunset. He was out of breath and closed his eyes to relax. When he opened them, he was his transformed self again. He yelped and looked to Kylie to explain but there was no need. She looked at him with the same love as when they were running, not caring how he looked. To prove this she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and they continued watching the sunset as if nothing had happened.

He awoke from this dream and was back with Clyomentra, still waiting for his answer. "Did you have fun, Eduardo? That is what it would be like all the time, just you and Kylie. What is your answer?"

"Would she be harmed?"

"Of course not. She will be handled with the up-most care that can be given." She was still smiling at him.

Eduardo weighed out the consequences but the bad ones had disappeared from his mind. "Then, my answer is yes." She held out her hand to Eduardo and he shook it. Then everything went dark and his dream ended.

Kylie was shaking Eduardo awake. They were about to head to the museum and Egon wanted Eduardo to go along to protect the others. _Eduardo looks kinda cute curled up like this_, Kylie thought to herself. She continued shaking him for a few minutes. She was starting to get annoyed when he finally opened his eye and looked at her. "Good morning sleepy-head," Kylie said cheerfully. It was still that night but it was a habit she had. 

Eduardo bolted up and grabbed her around the waist and into his arms. She complained and told him to put her down. He turned his head to look strait at her. His now yellow eyes, flashed red, and then back to yellow. She realized what was happening and screamed. Roland and Garrett were the first to the entryway, blocking Eduardo's passage that way. He instead leaped to the window and ducked his head out. His body would have followed had Kylie not elbowed him in the gut. He dropped her and quickly hurried out the window before any more blows could be dealt.

"What happened?" asked Roland who ran over to Kylie and helped her up.

"We lost him," Kylie replied. She looked out the window to see a figure leaping over the rooftops, toward the museum.

One conscious was just now returning there. _That was harder than I thought it would be. Eduardo is a strong one. It's a good thing he isn't the brightest person on the planet. Even so, it takes a lot out of me to do that. I won't be able to on Kylie, I'll just have to rely on Eduardo for that. Now that my plans have been set in motion, I can rest._ And so she did.

Disclaimer: I changed the ending because looking back at it made me realize that it was rushed. I was trying to end it and move on, which made it a little crappy. I hope this Revised Version will please you.


	11. The Preparation

****

Disclaimer: Thank you to Jay and Silvermagess for your help in deciding what this chapter will be about. I was dueling with two ideas and finally chose this one. I really haven't done this sort of thing before so…if you don't like it, please review and I'll try to make revisions where I can. 

I did change some things in chapter 10 so if you haven't seen it yet, I made a few revisions. 

Surprisingly, I didn't do much writing over Spring Break. Sorry. I was goofing off and reading Everworld books, getting ready to start writing one of those fics. Don't worry, I only write one fic at a time. Sorry, I'm rambling again. Read on!

FYI: Clyomentra is pronounced Clie-oh-ment-trah.

Part 11: The Preparation

"What do you mean 'We lost him'?!" Garrett had just rolled to the entryway from the lab. Egon and Janine were standing behind him, Janine clutching Egon's arm again.

Kylie turned and repeated, "We lost Eduardo. Clyomentra got to him." She turned back around and stepped from Roland's grasp, walking back to the window. She could barely see him now, jumping from rooftop to rooftop in the distance. 

"There's only one thing to do now," Egon said, startling the Ghostbusters. "You have to just continue without him. As soon as you defeat the ghost, he'll return back to normal and be back on the team. Maybe I should go with you, just to make sure that you're all right." He started over to the closet but was stopped by Janine's firm grasp on his arm.

"I think they can handle it Egon. After all, you haven't been on the field in months. You're in no shape to go out there, sitting at your desk, eating junk food, sitting glued to the computer screen [{(like many of the readers out there)}] for hours on end. I'd be surprised if you could fit in the car now! You're staying here mister!" She gripped his arm with both hands and winked at the teens. "As for the rest of you, go out there and nab a ghost for me!"

Kylie, Garrett, and Roland waved and proceeded down to the garage. Kylie climbed in first, now in the passenger seat. Roland ran around to the other side, climbed in, and gave Kylie a questioning look, which was ignored by Kylie who looked like a kid going to DisneyWorld for the very first time. She looked almost excited, if it weren't for the mad determination in her eyes. She was going to get Eduardo back, even if it killed her. 

Roland glanced at Garrett, who shrugged, and started the engine. It roared to life…then sputtered out.

"What now?" Kylie asked as Roland got out to inspect the engine. She unbuckled as well and joined him in the front of the car. He opened the hood to find slime all over everything. Green slime. 

"SLIMER!!!" Kylie screamed. Sure enough, he floated out of the engine only to be caught by Kylie's proton blast. She pulled the trap off her back and sucked him and his slime into the trap. Then she ran over and dropped the trap on a convenient table. When Roland was about to call up to Egon, she pulled him over to the driver's side, threw him in, told him to get the car started, and ran to her side to get in.

"We don't have any time to loose," she explained when they were on their way. "Besides, this will teach him to stay out of the engine." Roland couldn't argue with that. They rode in silence.

Meanwhile, Clyomentra quietly awaited the arrival of her newly acquired servant. She couldn't believe it had worked so well. There were so many factors and equations to consider that she hadn't been sure if Eduardo would have fit. Yet he was now on his way and under her total control. _At least for now,_ she warned herself._ After Kylie is mine, I shall have to make his initiation permanent._ _He's a strong one, he is. I had him under my spell in a dream and his will had broken free from my grasp. I won't make the same mistake with Kylie. _

Just then Eduardo jumped down before her. "Purrrrrfect, my pet," she said, pleased at his obedience not to take Kylie. Why not kill two birds with one stone? "You're friends will be back soon, we must prepare." Eduardo just nodded and stepped back into the shadows. Clyomentra turned her attentions to her subjects throughout the city, took a deep breath, and began her work.

Kylie was deep in thought, pondering how she would get Eduardo back, when Roland slammed on the brakes. "What's the big idea?" she yelled at him.

"Take a look for yourself," he replied. 

Cats lined the streets. Up, down, left, right, alleyways, sidewalks, fire escapes, windows, stairs, parked cars; all covered in cats. All of them stared at the Ghostbusters with their red eyes. The cats started to climb on their car now. They were clawing at the windows, jumping on the roof, landing on the hood, hissing and spitting all over.

"Guys? They're comin' through!" Garrett indicated a number of holes above his head. More were being formed by claws of incoming cats. Roland sent a questioning look to Kylie, the cat lover, who responded with an apologetic nod. Garrett knew it wasn't for Roland's precious car being ripped apart; it was for the cats.

Roland stepped on the gas and turned on the wind-shield-wipers to knock off the swarming cats. Kylie cringed at the scraping sounds of the cats on the roof as they slid off. She just waited for the inevitable bumps of cats under the wheels. But it never came. Kylie thanked the Goddess for sparing the cat's lives. At least she showed pity for her subjects.

When they finally arrived at the museum, the cats departed and joined those already in the parking lot. They all formed about a 30ft circle around the car and the Ghostbusters, allowing them room to get out of the ECTO1. 

Roland and Garrett got out and strapped their proton packs on, eyeing the cats nervously. Kylie just waited for them to be ready.

"Okay, so now what? We're surrounded," Garrett said nervously.

"Well…I really hadn't gotten this far," said Roland.

"You boys ready?" Kylie asked impatiently. She then walked right towards the museum, ignoring the cats. When she was within 5ft of the cats in front of her, they spread apart, creating a path, this continued down the parking lot.

Roland and Garrett just stared at her. Then they noticed that the cats behind them were closing in on them, and ran after Kylie. The cats continued to close in until there was a 5ft block around Kylie. And Kylie only. The two boys had to cram into step behind her and hope that they were within those 5ft.

The three finally reached the door to the museum. It was wide open and welcoming, or at least as welcoming as a door could be in the middle of the night, surrounded by cats with glowing red eyes. They walked inside, proton blasters out and ready, including Kylie's. The path of cats continued down the hall that Eduardo had gone down the day before. _That's where she'll be._ Kylie continued forward, the others keeping close.

As they finally reached the display outside the main exhibit of_ Egyptian Idols_, the cats cleared away from all three of the Ghostbusters and the statue. Kylie stared up at the statue and felt a chill travel up her spine_. _She could feel the evil pulsating from it.

Roland and Garrett were too busy trying to keep an eye on all of the cats to notice the statue's excellence. The figure was standing strait, but seemed relaxed; she was in royal garments, but it seemed like you could have a normal casual conversation with them; the eyes were cold, yet warm and inviting; it was like a very very close friend, with whom you could share all your secrets.

"Welcome Ghostbusters." The voice filled the whole room, but didn't seem to come from anywhere. Roland and Garrett glanced around, looking for its source, but Kylie knew it was from the statue itself. She wasn't fooled by the statue's images, she could feel the truth behind the mask. 

"Where is Eduardo?" Kylie asked with total self-confidence. She wasn't intimidated, nor fooled by the statue or the voice.

"Ah, Kylie. I have been waiting to meet you for hours. I have heard so much about you, I couldn't help but to bring you here. Eduardo was the one who arranged this meeting actually. He's just running a slight errand for me at the moment. He'll be back soon."

Just then there were roars coming from the entrance of the museum. Lions, tigers, bobcats, lynxes, mountain lions, and all other sorts of big cats came bounding through the hall at top speed. The male lion and tiger stood by the statue, one on each side, and acted like some sort of body guards.

An apparition came floating out of the statue. In fact it looked just like the statue itself. It created a bench of some sort for it to sit on and patted the cats' heads. "It's alright boys, these are invited." She said this and then looked expectantly at the Ghostbusters.

"If you expect us to bow, you can forget it," Garrett said, a little nervous at the size of those cats. In response, the ghost did the last thing you would expect her to do. She laughed.

"On the contrary, Garrett, I'm waiting for you to holster your guns. My subjects do not approve of guns in a discussion." As if in response, the cats started growling and hissing. Kylie holstered her weapon and Roland and Garrett followed her.

Kylie repeated herself, "Where is Eduardo?"

"I like your determination, Kylie. You don't stop until you get what you want, I like that in my subjects." Seeing that Kylie wasn't giving in, she finally consented and called him out. "Eduardo, come here please."

The three looked up at one of the tall pillars surrounding the statue. There were two pinpricks of yellow, eyes, peering down at them. They flashed red and then back to yellow, just like Eduardo's had done. The thing rose from its crouch, allowing the moonlight to reveal its form to the Ghostbusters. 

It was Eduardo.

He jumped off and fell the 20 feet to land next to Clyomentra, crouched over again, and staring directly at the Ghostbusters. She patted his head and stroked him a few times. He showed no sign of pleasure but continued to stare. She finally broke the silence by saying, "I suppose you are curious as to my plans?"

Garrett replied snidely, "No, but I guess you're goin' to spout them off anyway."

Clyomentra laughed and said, "I underestimated you, Garrett. You are the most annoying person on earth." She snapped her fingers and dozens of cats, large and small, started closing in on the Ghostbusters. Garrett backed up one way, Roland the other, and Kylie backed up towards the ghost herself. When she bumped into Eduardo, he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet. She tried kicking and punching but it was having no effect. It seemed as if he were indifferent to pain.

The Ghostbusters were now situated in a triangle, about 30ft apart, helpless as the cats surrounding them sat down and waited. Kylie, on the other hand, was actually moving back to where she had started, in front of the statue and the apparition. Eduardo put her back down and stepped away, leaving her alone with the goddess. 

"Now I will tell you my story. I assume, Kylie, you know of my rein up until the betrayal." Kylie gave a nod, feeling awed in her presence. "I expected as much, such a cat lover you are." She smiled and continued. "I have spent so many years imprisoned in this statue. More than I had expected when I worked the spell. Since I was made a mortal, my body could only live for so long, supported by this spell. I would have revived myself sooner but the scrolls I needed and the spells with them were lost to my few followers. My body eventually died, but my spirit still lived on, trapped inside this cursed statue. 

"About a year ago, I was finally awakened by the archeologists who brought me here. Then I had all of the resources I needed. I saved up my strength, learning little by little about the outside world. I tested my strength on those security guards, turning them into cats. Now all I needed was a host, but none of the personnel here were satisfactory. 

"Then Eduardo came along, providing me with more information and an excellent host. I started my revenge by controlling all the cats in New York City, while starting to get more aquatinted with my host, unbeknownst to the rest of you. Finally I had achieved total control of both the cats and Eduardo. Luring you here was simple, and now I will finish the remaining Ghostbusters off."

"So if Eduardo's your host, why haven't you inhabited him yet?" Roland asked, taking a step forward, and quickly taking it back. 

"Eduardo?! My host?! I had a little someone else in mind." She looked at Kylie and smiled. 

Disclaimer: Hope you liked! Sorry it's taken so long. Like I said before, I've been reading and not writing. I know it left off as a cliffhanger but I realized as I was typing that I was getting into the battle, and that's for the next chapter! The good news is: I started the next part. The bad news is: You'll have to wait. Hope to get the next part to you soon!

~StormyWolfBowler~


	12. The Battle

****

Disclaimer: Sorry for the cliffhanger in the last chapter. As I explained before, it was getting into the battle. I've been waiting a long time to write this part! It seems like an eternity! This specific part has been running though my head sooooooooo many times and now it's being perfected! In the pre-writing stage, I kept picturing this in an alley or a park, but then I realized that the statue couldn't be moved and Clyomentra had to stay at the museum. So it will be in the museum.

I repeated the last sentence of the last chapter in this one because it was originally like this before I split it. Read on!

Part 12: The Battle

"Eduardo?! My host?! I had a little someone else in mind." She looked at Kylie and smiled. Kylie gasped and started to run. She made it about two feet before Eduardo stopped her. He gripped her shoulders and dragged her back to where she had been standing. She struggled but Eduardo didn't give, he just dug his claws in and held on.

Kylie gasped in pain, and bit her lip to keep from screaming. Roland and Garrett were fighting loosing battles of their own against the cats. Kylie finally relented and stopped struggling, allowing Eduardo to sheath his claws, and told the other two, "Stop it you two. We're not getting anywhere."

"Very smart, Kylie. It's good to know when you're beaten. I had realized that a long--" Then she noticed the blood stains welling up on Kylie's sleeves, where Eduardo's claws had punctured. Her amusement turned to fury. 

"You idiot!" she yelled, "You have injured my host!" She drew back her right arm and fired an energy ball at Eduardo. He pushed Kylie away and took the hit without even trying to dodge. He was thrown back across the floor, cats scattering out of the way. 

When he finally came to a halt, he got up and winced, obviously feeling pain now, but walked back to Clyomentra and bowed. Then he spoke for the first time that evening, "Forgive me, Goddess, please have mercy."

Clyomentra replied sharply, "Of course I have mercy, you're alive, aren't you? Now get back to the girl."

But Kylie was already on the move, stepping over cats, avoiding the big ones. _I have the advantage_, she thought,_ these cats know what will happen if they hurt me._ She wove in and around cats, who hissed but did nothing more. She felt no claws or teeth as she ran through the hallway. She looked back to see Eduardo in hot pursuit, gaining on her with each stride, cats scattering out of the way again, creating a path for him but not for her. 

She turned her head forward again, and saw that the cats had cleared out of her path for fear of tripping her. Now that she had Eduardo to worry about, she pulled out her proton gun again. She fired a couple blind shots behind her before she realized that the cats could be killed by it. They were just being controlled, no mutation, no entity possessing them, just plain old cats. _I guess I have to aim for either Eduardo or Clyomentra._ She turned and fired at Eduardo, missing him time and time again. 

Giving up, she turned to check her path and came to a screeching halt. There was one cat in her path. It stared up at her with its red eyes, yet it still seemed like it had the same innocence that it had always had. It was Pagan, her Pagan, the little kitten she had raised, black and white, good and now evil. 

She tried to get past him, but he blocked her no mater which way she went. _Why did it have to be Pagan?_ She knew Eduardo was coming behind her, she could hear Garrett and Roland questioning her actions, she could sense Clyomentra's amusement at her situation that she had concocted, she could see Pagan sitting before her, in the control of a goddess who wouldn't care if he were killed. 

Eduardo came up behind her and grabbed her arm, no claws this time, and dragged her back down the hall. 

"Eduardo."

He stopped and faced her, no sympathy at all in his gaze. She sighed and drew in a big breath, trying to stay calm and not give away her insecurity. Finally, making sure there was no waver in her voice, she said, "I'll walk, thank you." With that she walked beside him the rest of the way, back where she had come from, back to the smiling, awaiting, patient spirit.

The goddess saw the girl, her new host, walking back willingly. She smile to herself, Kylie would give in, she knew when she was beaten. She wasn't as idiotic as some people were, throwing their life away for a lost cause that would be defeated eventually anyway. 

Kylie was walking towards her now, side by side with Eduardo, head down, hands behind her back, like a prisoner. She was defeated and her spirit had dropped, self-esteem plummeted, down and out, as Eduardo would say. At least she wasn't sniveling, emotion was a weakness, especially sorrow. Clyomentra approved of the human more and more. 

When Kylie was within 10 feet of the goddess, she looked up, a grin on her face. Clyomentra had a second to puzzle over it before Kylie pulled her proton gun from behind her back and fired. 

The ghost was caught in the stream for about two seconds, enough time for Garrett and Roland to get free from the cats and fire their own streams so that Kylie could throw the trap, returning Eduardo back to normal, ending the whole nightmare. That is if Clyomentra's control over the cats had been lessened by her predicament. 

It wasn't.

Eduardo smacked the gun out of Kylie's hands, snipping the cord, sending it across the floor. She winced as he grabbed her arms again, holding her elbows at her sides, firmly but not painfully. He held her still until Clyomentra regained her composure. When she did, she had fire in her eyes. 

Hatred was not a weakness to her, in fact she let it control her most of the time. This was one of those times. "Eduardo, hold her still. Don't let her move." She stood up, shooing her guards away from her. 

Looking at Kylie she said, "I gave you a chance to live. You would have been the host to the most powerful goddess of all time. But no, you had to play the hero. Well, let me tell you something, this heroine will die." She drew back her right hand again, preparing to barbecue Kylie with an energy ball three times the size that Eduardo's had been. 

Kylie prepared for the hit and shut her eyes tightly. Finally, the energy ball was released. Kylie could hear it coming as if in slow motion. It was growing hotter, she was going to roast if it got any hotter, but that was the point, wasn't it? 

Just when Kylie's life was passing before her eyes, she was yanked around and thrown to the ground. She heard a yell, and opened her eyes to see Eduardo flying over the crowd of cats, a large hole in his shirt and scorched fur on his back. 

He finally fell to the floor, rolling over and over again before coming to a stop. Kylie started to run to him but a couple lynxes and a few dozen cats blocked her off. She could hear laughter behind her, coming from Clyomentra. She was insane!

"How humorous! Now I can have your savior kill you. Oh Eduardo! Finish this mortal off and redeem yourself." She was laughing even harder now.

Eduardo got up, eyes flashing red again. He walked slowly towards Kylie, cats barely clearing out of his way so as not to create a path for Kylie. She started to back up but tripped over an unlucky cat and fell on her butt. She glanced towards Eduardo, still walking slowly down a path of cats. 

The last cats between them cleared, no obstacles in his way now. Clyomentra was egging him on with, "Yes, do it, Eduardo. Do it for your goddess, your master. Kill the one who injured you and me." 

Eduardo looked down at Kylie, she looked up at him, no fear in her eyes, just a silent plea. Eduardo extended his claws and raised his arm up, preparing for the finishing blow. Kylie didn't look away this time. She looked him strait in the eyes, unflinching as his arm drew farther and farther back. 

"Do it, Eduardo. Do it!" Clyomentra was yelling now, preparing for the blood, the sacrifice for her. 

His arm had now gone its limit, it was the last moment of Kylie's life. He would kill her. Still, she didn't look away. She kept eye contact as the claws came down, seeming to cut the air itself, towards her. Down, down, down, towards her face, faster and faster still. 

Kylie finally flinched as the claws came within millimeters of her nose. She could feel the breeze as they passed. Eduardo caught his hand with his other and sheathed his claws. He was panting now, his eyes twitching. They flashed red again and he clutched his head between his hands. 

Eduardo was staggering around blindly, cats clearing out of the way, moaning and screaming in pain. He fell to his knees in pain and screamed at Clyomentra. "Let me go!! Aaaahh!! Let me go!! I won't kill her!! You can't make me!! Aaaahh, let me go!!!!" 

Kylie just sat where she was, staring at Eduardo, pitying him and scared of him at the same time. Roland and Garrett were in the same state of shock, though there was nothing they could do anyway. They were still surrounded by cats which never took their eyes off their prisoners. 

Though the cats guarding the Ghostbusters were still, the other hundreds of cats were restless. The sound of them filled the room. An eerie moan, then a growl, then a hiss, then an orchestra of meows seemed to erupt from the crowd of cats. Even Clyomentra's power couldn't hold them at bay. Not that she was trying at the moment. She was too busy with her servant.

Eduardo was still staggering and screaming at Clyomentra, his claws digging deeper and deeper into his scull. She was staring at him too, rage in her eyes at his defiance of her power. 

"EDUARDO!!! KILL HER!!!" she finally yelled, energy streaming from her, her hair floating around her face. Her patience had run out. She was mad now. "SHE HARMED ME, YOUR MISTRESS!!! SHE MUST DIE!!! EDUARDO!!! KILL HER!!! OBEY ME!!!"

Eduardo's eyes flew open with a blood-curdling yell. The sound in the room seemed like a whisper compared to Eduardo. His eyes were a deep crimson red now, no flashing, no yellow, a solid red. He still clutched his head, still screamed, but he was loosing the battle. Clyomentra was winning, slowly but surely. 

Knowing this, she focussed her attention back to Kylie. _Foolish girl,_ she thought. The girl was crawling, slowly, towards her gun. With the cord severed the gun would be useless. She floated down to Kylie, still making a strong effort to hold Eduardo at bay, and landed beside her.

Kylie had reached the gun, finally seeming to realize that it would be no use. Clyomentra chuckled out loud, she couldn't help it, this girl finally realized how helpless she was. Kylie looked up, fear in her eyes, along with pure hatred. 

"Now, my dear, you are in trouble. No friends to help you, to save you. You're all alone." She paused, casting her gaze to Kylie's fellows. "Now, I know I lost myself back there. You know how it is, running an empire. But, I'm willing to let bygones be bygones and accept you as my host. What do you say?" She extended her hand to Kylie, offering to help her up. 

Kylie smiled pulled her left hand from behind her back. It wasn't her shooting hand but it was the one hidden, so it would have to do. Her disconnected gun in hand, she fired at the ghost, catching her in the gut. But it was only that short blast, the gun could only hold a little power in it.

Recovering from the unexpected blast, she turned her full rage on Kylie. "I gave you a second chance, mortal. You refused both of my offers. You will pay." She gathered all of her spare energy in to a beach ball sized field, grasping it in both hands above her head. She floated upward to give her more distance from the blast. Drawing it backwards, she then threw it as hard as she could at Kylie. 

Kylie didn't budge. She would never have become Clyomentra's host. Giving her a host would only add to her power and provide an obstacle for the others. Now she was getting rid of that obstacle. She would die before aiding this ghost. She would save the world by getting rid of herself.

The ball was coming, as if in slow motion. Giving her enough time to see her life pass in front of her eyes. _I'll be joining you soon Grandma Rose._

She didn't blink even when the ball was a foot from her face. She could go blind if she weren't going to die. 

Then, the light was moving away, no, it was moving to the side of her. No, she was moving, being pushed out of the way, hard when she was sitting down. She jerked her head around to see what was moving her. She felt fur on her arm, she saw a flash of yellow and whiskers. 

It was Eduardo.

Now that she was out of the way, Eduardo gave an extra push sending him flat on the floor. The energy ball grazed his back, where the first had, and crashed into the floor, leaving a crater. He flinched from the pain and heat from the ball. 

He looked up into Kylie's face, smiling. His head had stopped hurting when Clyomentra had focussed on Kylie. Lucky for him that Kylie fought until the very end. She looked down at him in amazement, eyes wide, breathes coming in short, quick gasps, and yet she was still concerned about where the energy had grazed his flesh. He propped himself up on his elbows and flinched at the newly acquired bruises from landing. His knees hurt too. He wished it were all over.

No such luck. Clyomentra was seething, she quickly drew what energy was left and fired blasts at Eduardo and Kylie. Eduardo got hit in the shoulder and then sprung to block Kylie, taking a hit in the chest. He fell to the floor again to receive another shot in the gut. That knocked the air out of him, leaving him helpless.

The ghost knew a chance when she got one and fired directly at Eduardo. Kylie threw herself over him, trying to protect him, only to be thrown out of the way by the protect-e. He received two more blasts in the chest and one in the leg.

He was sweating now, even through the fur, you could see it. Gasping for breath, he stood to confront Clyomentra head on. He looked up at her floating form, flinching a little from the pain in his muscles. Clyomentra took her chance then, firing a direct blast…

At Kylie. 

She stood about 10 feet from Eduardo. Too far for any man to move fast enough. But Eduardo wasn't a man at the moment. 

"KYLIE!!!" He yelled as he lunged at Kylie knocking her out of the way to receive a third blast in the gut. Then he fell to the floor. Bruised and bloodied, he just lay there, waiting for the next blast to come. He didn't have to wait long, Clyomentra threw four more blasts, one of which hit a little too close to bellow the belt. 

He got up again. The last blasts were loosing effect. The goddess was loosing power, loosing energy. She looked around, eyes wide, she sucked up all her power controlling all but the guarding and the large cats. She smiled at Eduardo and fired a beam at him. 

Caught off guard, he gave no fight to the blast. It caught him in the chest and threw him backward, into the wall. Too many blasts in one place, he struggled to breathe as his ribs were crushed by the beam. It held him there, about 30ft off the ground. Kylie could only watch.

Clyomentra laughed maniacally. "You see, Eduardo? I am all-powerful. You could not stop me, even with your strong will. You destroyed your chance to live also." She spoke on and on about how pathetic he was, how pathetic his life and love were. 

Meanwhile, Eduardo struggled to communicate to Kylie. She was too far away to yell to, and he could barely move at all. But he had to, he had to warn her, had to tell her, had to defeat the ghost. 

Kylie was in a state that she never liked to be in. She was in a state of helplessness. She didn't know what to do or how to do it. She stared at Eduardo, as helpless as she was. No, he was trying to motion to her! She could see his arm struggling to move, the pain in his face, his mouth trying to form words. He was able, somehow, to lift his arm above his head. She did the same and found the clasp for her trap. OF COURSE! THE TRAP!!! _How could I be so stupid!? _she yelled at her self. 

She quickly grabbed the trap and threw it off her back. She took careful aim and tossed the trap right under Clyomentra. She pushed the release button for the trap and the white beam finally flowed from the trap, engulfing Clyomentra. 

Eduardo relaxed as much as he could with the beam still firing. Unfortunately, breathing out made it so he couldn't breathe in again. Instead of disappearing, the beam was getting stronger. He could hear his ribs snapping. He tried to breathe, his lungs gasping, but he couldn't. 

Eduardo was in trouble. The beam was still increasing, feeding off Clyomentra's anger. In a few seconds he would loose consciousness, he knew it was coming. There was no escaping now. He waited for blackness to engulf him. And it did eventually, though not from lack of oxygen. 

Suddenly the beam stopped altogether. There was a scream of rage from Clyomentra as she disappeared into the trap. It closed and the light disappeared with the scream. Eduardo gave a sigh of relief as he plummeted the 30ft drop. He could have corrected himself and landed on his feet like he had before, but he was soooooo tired! He closed his eyes and let the blackness of sleep conquer him. 

Kylie saw him drop, head first into a display. She yelled his name, knowing he was out, but thought it might help anyway. She ran over to him, no cats in the way now, and tried to get him untangled from the display, she heard the cracking of broken bones and froze. The paramedics would do a better job than she would. 

"Garrett! Roland! Eduardo's hurt! Call the hospital! Then call Egon!" Knowing they would do something about it, she knelt back down to see Eduardo. She started stroking his hair, gently knowing he probably had countless bruises. He kind of looked cute at this angle. 

He started to stir, moaning, eyes fluttering open, to see Kylie over him. That was a new one by him. "Kylie?" he whispered. She put a finger over his lips, telling him to be quiet, but he couldn't stop. "We got her, right?" She nodded, a small tear falling from her eye. "Good. Kylie? I'm sorry for lying to you. I really didn't want to put you in danger." He took in a deep breath, flinching at the pain in his ribs. "I really do…" And that was all he could get out before he blacked out again. 

Disclaimer: It's late so I don't want to say much…I will any way. I know it's long but I wanted this all to fit and not make you all wait too long. I'm in the pit orchestra for our musical How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying. So my time is a little limited. We're performing this week and then we're done but staying until 11 each night takes a little out of you. 

I know I'm pushing with the hospital. For some reason, they never got hurt enough to go there. Oh well, originality. There will be a final chapter after this. Don't stop reading! In fact, Read on!


	13. The End

****

StormyWolfBowler ~ Since this is the final chapter of this story, I would like to thank all of my supporters. I probably wouldn't have continued if people hadn't asked me questions, or complimented my work. I was hesitant at first and didn't know if my idea was any good. Like I said before, it's been going through my head for months now and I just had to write it or see it on TV. Obviously I can't see it on TV, so I had to write it. 

My style of writing requires no rough draft, I just write it as it comes. I tried writing an original story once but I saved it on a disk and then I lost the disk. Looking back on what I can remember of it, I realize that I didn't have a definite plot, nor a full concept of the situations. That's where FanFiction helps. I never got the chance to post it but I'm sure that I would have received pointers on some of the problems I would have. 

Before closing, I would just like to say that if any of you readers are worried about posting something because you don't think it's good enough, don't be. If you have a good idea, post what you can and then accept pointers on your writing to improve. Go back and edit some of the spelling errors, improve on some of the dialog, move the plot along, and re-post it. Take a chance and see what happens. In the meantime, Read on! ~

Part 13: The End

The reports did not look good. Eduardo was still in his cat form, and he was making no signs of changing back. All the doctors could do was to set his broken arms and legs in slings, and his tail in a cast. He hadn't woken up yet so they couldn't do much more for him. The doctors were still unsure if they could treat him at all because of his different anatomy. The doctors were afraid about harming the cat part, and the vets were afraid of harming the human part.

It was a mess.

Kylie and Roland paced the hall outside Eduardo's door. Garrett just watched the two of them, wishing he could do the same. It was a drag, not being able to pace back and forth like every one else. It made him look calm when he was really on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He was helpless.

It had been worse in the battle. He had been helpless then too. He had watched while Kylie fought Eduardo and Clyomentra. Then watched as Eduardo battled with himself, trying to regain control. Kylie had opened it up for him when she had ticked off the ghost. Garrett watched as Eduardo took hit after hit and got up and took more. 

When the most of the cats finally left, Garrett could have helped but didn't. He was too awe-struck to move. Kylie had gotten her head back on and released the trap. Garrett should have fired at Clyomentra, stopping her blast so Eduardo wasn't as badly hurt. Now, because of Garrett's fascination, Eduardo was at the hands of trained professionals who had no clue of what to do with him.

"Why hasn't he turned back yet?" It was the question on everyone's minds. Usually, once the ghost is captured, the affected change back to how they were, sometimes not remembering the experience at all. Eddie was the first case that the Ghostbusters had that didn't. Why?

"No one knows, Roland. Not even Egon. Maybe we'll find out when Eduardo wakes up." Kylie patted Roland's shoulder and gestured for him to have a seat next to Garrett. He took the opportunity and fell into the chair. Kylie continued to stand, propped up against a wall. 

Roland was nearly as disappointed with himself as Garrett was. He should have known what to do when Eduardo was under that spell of Clyomentra's. He should have fired a blast at her, distracting her, taken a chance. But no, he had just sat back and watched as Eduardo got beaten up and blasted the h*** out of him. Watched as Kylie risked her life to save the world. 

__

I should be in there, with the doctors. At least I know a little about the paranormal. Egon and I could fix him up easily. Then he stopped, there was no way that Egon and him knew more about anatomy on people or cats than trained surgeons, and veterinarians. He was just trying to compensate for his helplessness before. 

A nurse walked out of Eduardo's door, shaking her head. Roland jumped up, Garrett would have if he could, Kylie practically ran to the nurse, eyes pleading.

The nurse eyed each of them and sighed. "He's still unconscious but you may see him now." She stepped aside leaving the door open for the three teens to run through.

Kylie gasped when she saw him. He looked worse treated than he had before. His right leg was propped up in a sling from the ceiling, his left leg was nearly entirely bandaged, his right arm was bandaged at the elbow and wrist, and his left arm rested across his neck, in a sling hanging around his neck. His head was wrapped up with two holes for his ears, one was torn, and the other still had his earring in it. If there were any other bandages, they were, thankfully, covered by his blanket, Kylie didn't know if she could stand seeing any more damage to her comrade. 

Roland knelt by Eduardo's bed, saying a silent prayer for him. He got up quickly and walked out the door to call Egon.

Garrett wheeled himself over and just stared at Eduardo. _Well buddy, you really did something there, didn't you? I don't think even I could have done what you did. I mean, other than the jumping thing, of course, even if I were able to do what you did, I probably couldn't have. You know what I mean? What I'm trying to say here is that you're really something my friend. Get well soon, slacker. _He smiled and rolled out of the room before his emotions got a hold of him.

Now it was just Kylie and Eduardo. What could she say? Sorry? No, that wouldn't be nearly enough. He had risked his life to save her and now he was like this. Sorry wouldn't cover it. 

She pulled up a stool and leaned on the bed, next to him. There was a heart monitor beeping on the other side of the bed, showing a steady beat. She sat there, staring into his furry face, wondering what he was thinking, when his eyes started to squint, like one trying to wake up but not quite able to at first.

Suddenly, his eyes flew open, revealing the normal confused and scared look that Eduardo had quite often. Kylie giggled, it made it seem like the normal procedure. 

Eduardo's face changed to display pure terror. He tried to back away and then yelped in pain. "Stay away, Clyomentra, or I'll-" he said through gritted teeth.

"Eduardo, it's okay. It's Kylie. Don't worry, we already caught Clyomentra." Kylie tried to calm him down by stroking his hair but it was bandaged up, so she just scratched behind his ear.

Eduardo looked down the bed and examined himself. He chuckled and winced at his ribs. "I guess I should have expected this from what I did earlier." That startled Kylie. Was Eduardo actually sounding intellectual? When Eduardo saw Kylie's expression, he chuckled and winced again, "Don't worry, Kylie. It's the cat talking, I'll return to my normal self…" That stopped him. Why hadn't he changed back yet? If Clyomentra was trapped, shouldn't he be human again?

"Speaking of that, Eduardo, do you know why you haven't turned back yet?" Kylie leaned even closer than before, eager for the answer.

Eduardo thought for a minute and came to the only conclusion that he could think of, "It must be because I accepted her, I shook on it." He sighed, closing his eyes before he continued. "I'm really sorry, Kylie. I wasn't thinking, I should have known not to trust a ghost, but she showed me the right things to get me to agree. She showed us, together and I thought…" He didn't know what he thought. He couldn't just say he was sorry, she had nearly been killed because of him. How could he make it up to her?

"If there's anything I can do for you to make it up, I…" they stopped. 

They both laughed, even though it hurt Eduardo to do so, and then Kylie motioned for Eduardo to be quiet. "Eduardo, it's my fault really. I shouldn't have been mad with you for no reason."

"No, Kylie, it's mine. I should have told you guys right away that something was wrong. You'd have thought I'd learned from the Vampire Clowns incident. 

"It's really my fault, is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Well, you could tell me why you hate dogs so much."

That stopped Kylie cold, she hadn't thought he would remember something like that. "Well, I don't really hate dogs, it's just that…it's an old thing that I should put behind me. It's silly really. My parents, they had a dog. I put all my faith in that dog, he was my best friend. I told him all my secrets and I knew he wouldn't talk. Well, one day, he got out and…and he never came back. Like I said, I should forget it but it keeps coming up." She looked away, a tear forming in her eye.

Eduardo, startled by the story, said, "I'm sorry, whole thing's really my fault. I was the one who brought up that argument in the first place."

"No, it was mine. But, just curious, why didn't you tell me in the first place?"

Now it was back to the original subject. "I just…didn't want the jokes from you and Garrett. Now I know I should have taken the jokes instead of putting you and the others in danger. I'm sorry."

"But there shouldn't have been jokes. See? It's my fault. I pressured you into doing this. But, if you still think it's your fault, the way you can make it up to me is to get back to normal." She stood up and started to leave when Eduardo started glowing. 

His facial fur was disappearing, leaving his goatee and his ears were slowly moving down the side of his head as they returned to normal size and shape. His eyes were closed in concentration as his feet lost their fur and the pads were absorbed back into the foot. His arms and hands were returning back to normal too, his claws morphing back into normal fingernails. He straitened up a bit as his tail retracted back into his spine. 

When he opened his eyes again, Kylie was standing in shock. He looked at himself and started peeling off all of the bandaging, off his arms and legs. When he was done, Kylie was still staring at him. He smiled and jumped up and over to her and gave her a big kiss right on the lips.

She pulled away and slapped him across the face, b**** slap style. "Eduardo! Don't ever try that again!!!!!!!" She had rage in her eyes as she stomped out of the room. 

That left Eduardo standing in the middle of the room, a surgical gown the only thing on him. "Well, that didn't improve the situation much." And with that he looked for his clothes, thinking about how he was going to explain his recovery to the doctors.

StormyWolfBowler ~ I hope you have enjoyed my story. Thank you to Eduardo (you'll get her some day [but not in my stories because then I couldn't write any more!]), Kylie (have some fun, girl!), Roland (you'll understand eventually), Garrett (next to Eduardo, you're the man, so don't feel too badly), Janine (sorry for the helplessness in chapter 10; it came to me on the spur of the moment), Egon (sorry about the comment in chapter 11 from Janine, I had to keep you out of the way somehow!), and Slimer (sorry about the neglect and I hope that someone lets you out of the ghost trap). I'd also like to thank Cher, since I was listening to her album "Love Hurts" while writing this chapter. It helps when you're trying to write sad stuff.

I'm thinking about writing another EGB story but I don't know if it'll happen. If it does, think mermaids. TTFN! ROFE (Read On ForEver)!


End file.
